


I always wanted to die clean and pretty

by icegreentea



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegreentea/pseuds/icegreentea
Summary: Effie is and always has been Capitol through and through. Frivolous and pretty with a penchant for easy cruelty. She likes to think she's worked on the cruelty bit, borne as it was out of ignorance and fear. But not the sort of woman Haymitch could love, regardless.Effie comes to town and crashes at Haymitch's place. Neither are sure how this is going to go.





	I always wanted to die clean and pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is sort of AU bc I wanted to write a specific scenario. Just pretend that Effie was imprisoned, tortured, released once everything settled down, but hasn’t seen any of the gang since her capture by the Capitol. It's been a year since she was released.

Effie is wearing what she likes to think of as her suit of armour. It’s a pale blue dress, sturdy silk, with a high collar and absurdly long sleeves that stretch down to mid-palm. There are rows of tiny cobalt beads dotting the hem and delicate white embroidery encircling her wrists. It fits her body exactly but not tightly – it simply works as…demarcation. This is where Effie Trinket is, and this is what Effie Trinket looks like. These are the borders of her being. She likes that, likes being a clear and bright presence where a year ago she had been pale and diminished.

Today she’s paired her suit of armour with sensible low-heeled shoes in a rich navy, and shimmering blue stockings. There’s no jacket – District 12 is not quite cool enough at this time of year to justify it. She thinks, wistfully, of the beautiful cream coat she left behind in the Capitol. Heavy as anything, draping her from neck to calf in soft comfort. There’s no point in dwelling on that, though; she has people to find.

As she steps out onto the train platform, dragging her surprisingly sober black suitcase behind her, she spots Peeta and Katniss tucked away at the end of the platform. She waves, and Peeta waves back. Katniss shoots her a small, tight smile and Effie is abruptly self-conscious of how she must look in comparison to the simple fashions of this district.

Her hair is back to her natural blonde and she leaves it loose, curling round her shoulders. To continue with the blue theme, she’s swept periwinkle across her eyelids and smudged navy along her lash line, a subtle contrast to her sooty black lashes. Her lips are glossed pink.

Her beam at seeing her two young (former) charges falters for but a second – she was once a professional, after all. Effie strides over to the pair and greets them with a perfumed hug. She pretends not to notice how Katniss stiffens a little when they touch as it’s understandable, but she’s absurdly grateful for Peeta’s unquestioning friendliness.

“My darlings, it’s been much too long! You must tell me all that’s been happening around here.”

Peeta laughs. “Not much, if we’re honest. I’m working at the bakery again and Katniss is hunting a lot. Just what you’d expect, really.”

“Nonsense, it’s wonderful that you’ve settled into your new lives.” Effie chances a look at Katniss, whose formerly blank expression now has a hint of warmth.

As they walk to the guest house they’ve arranged for her, Effie makes stiff but friendly small talk with Peeta. Katniss occasionally chimes in with a comment or two, but is mostly silent. She learns that Haymitch has mostly stopped drinking, that Katniss has started archery lessons for the children of the district, and that Peeta is experimenting with flavours and coming up with some really interesting combinations – did you know watermelon and cheese are surprisingly good together? Effie did not, and she is frankly hesitant to try it out.

Finally, they arrive at a small red-brick house with a wild but pretty garden.

“We set it all up, should be everything you need in there,” says Katniss. They enter through the sturdy wooden door and Effie gasps when they see the interior.

It seems that Peeta and Katniss _had_ set it all up, only someone has gotten in afterwards. There’s still a bed, but it has been smashed beyond repair. The bedsheets have been torn up and strewn around the room. The beautiful sash window looking out onto the back garden has been smashed in. As she stares at the carnage, her eyes catch on the message scrawled on the walls – “Capitol Bitch”. They knew I was coming, she thinks dully. The districts have hate for the Capitol deep in their bones, understandably, and who’s more Capitol than Effie? She feels sick. She should have stayed where she was, what was she thinking, coming here?

Her breathing has quickened and she takes a moment to compose herself, helped along by Peeta’s gentle, reassuring touch to her shoulder.

“My dears,” she says, proud of how her voice does not shake, “I don’t want to be any trouble – ”

Katniss interrupts her. “You’re not staying here.” Peeta nods in agreement.

“No, of course not! Look we’ll find you a guest room with someone.”

At this, Katniss shoots Peeta an unreadable look. He pauses, contemplative. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. It’ll be good for him.”

Peeta grins. “Alright, come on then. You’re crashing with Haymitch because we don’t have a spare room.”

Effie isn’t sure whether to be excited or dismayed. She had been hoping to ease herself into seeing Haymitch again – for both of their sakes. She doubts that he’s quite as forgiving as Peeta or Katniss, nor should he be. He had sat by her, watching children die, for _years_. Watching her clap as she sent twelve year olds into a world of horrific violence. Watching her smile as she did it (no matter how strained those smiles became, over time).

Katniss and Peeta are both staring at her and she realises she hasn’t actually replied. Pastes a bright smile on her face, chirps, “Of course, lead the way, please.”

She self-consciously smooths down her hair and pats at her mouth with a handkerchief to remove some of the gloss. What will he think of her now, as she is?

* * *

Effie doesn’t have to wait long to find out, as it turns out Haymitch’s house is just around the corner from the guest house. Katniss and Peeta deposit her on his doorstep and then leave, citing prior engagements that Effie is not sure she believes exist. Perhaps they don’t want to have to mediate any arguments that might break out between her and Haymitch.

She takes a deep, centering breath and knocks neatly on the door three times.

His face when he opens the door to see Effie Trinket standing there is…difficult to work out. He seems caught between shock and something unreadable. After a long few seconds, he recovers and plasters on a half-smirk, half-smile. Of course, Haymitch approaches the world with a thick layer of irony. It’s one of the things she loves and hates about him.

“Effie, it’s been a while, huh?”

She smiles tentatively. “Yes. Well. I thought I’d come to visit, only the guest house has been vandalised.”

He sighs loudly and she tenses. “And Katniss told you to crash at mine, right?”

“I hope that’s alright.” _I don’t have anywhere else to stay, I don’t have anyone else willing to take me in_ are the words she leaves unsaid, hoping Haymitch will hear them all the same.

His jaw tightens minutely but he steps aside and waves her in. The house is spare, but neat, with a certain rustic charm to the simple furniture and warm colours.

Haymitch interrupts her drinking in her surroundings. “Your room’s upstairs, first door on the left.”

Effie thanks him and heads towards the room, dragging her suitcase up the stairs with all her strength. Behind her, she hears a snort.

“Jesus Christ, give me that.” Haymitch marches forward and tries to tug the suitcase from her grasp. His hand envelops hers – large and calloused covering soft and smooth. For a moment, she forgets to breathe.

Only a moment – at the exasperated look in his eyes, she lets go of the suitcase. He hefts it up easily, one-armed, and presses a hand to the small of her back to urge her up the stairs. She almost shivers at the contact; it’s been so long since she’s been touched by someone she actually wants. When they reach the top of the stairs and he removes his hand she can still feel the warmth like a brand on her skin.

“I apologise for the trouble.”

Haymitch gives her a crooked grin. “Don’t worry about it.”

He starts down the stairs, then stops and turns around. “So…I was going to go feed my geese, if you were wanting to meet them,” says Haymitch, oddly hesitant.

Effie feels a small, pleased smile creep onto her face. “I would love nothing more. If you’d just give me a few minutes to freshen up?” He nods and leaves her to her own devices.

Fifteen minutes later, they’re standing outside and throwing corn at the frankly intimidating flock of geese. She reaches down to touch one and Haymitch warns her off. “They can be a little vicious, sweetheart.”

Effie’s heart jumps at the term of endearment. She can’t tell if it means something, or if it’s simply out of habit. She wills herself not to blush and continues to throw corn. One smaller goose comes much closer than the others and she can’t help but squeak a little. It doesn’t attack, thankfully, and instead just hovers around her legs. She throws it a few more pieces, and it settles down right next to her.

“Effie, don’t –”

She’s already crouched down to ever-so-gently touch the goose’s head. It looks up at her, blankly, then seems to accept the touch. Effie is delighted.

“Look! It doesn’t mind me touching it,” she laughs.

When Effie looks up to see if Haymitch is witnessing this, she finds him staring at her rather than the goose. He has that same unreadable expression she glimpsed when he saw her at the door.

“Haymitch?”

He shakes himself out of it. “Good job, you managed to charm them faster than I did.”

Effie laughs. “I think this one may just be especially sweet.”

“Yeah. Maybe.”

She’s been fussing the little goose for a while when Haymith abruptly starts walking back into the house. Effie bids it goodbye and hurries after him, not wanting to overstep any boundaries with his geese. Perhaps he’s sensitive about who they prefer.

As she enters, she smooths down her dress and discreetly adjusts her stockings. There’s a small run in one of them and she pouts at the sight of it. Thank goodness she brought spares – Effie Trinket is always prepared for a fashion emergency. Haymitch has paused in the living room doorway to watch her.

Effie smiles at him. He stares blankly.

“Haven’t changed much, have you?”

Effie isn’t sure what he means. “Sorry?”

“Those Capitol outfits. Capitol hair. Capitol makeup. All the same.”

She scoffs at this. “You clearly haven’t looked closely enough.”

At this, Haymitch is suddenly right in front of her. He places a hand on her shoulder and trails a finger down to inspect the material. His eyes are boring into her and she doesn’t want to move and break the spell. He glances at her lips.

“I’m not a fan of whatever that shiny lip stuff is.”

“Well. I’m not wearing it for your pleasure, Haymitch.” Effie can't quite keep the note of annoyance out of her voice - what does it matter if she wants to have shiny pink lips? She likes it. 

Haymitch seems to rein himself in and he steps backwards.

“Same old Effie.” He turns around and leaves Effie to stand there, wondering if his comment was meant to be a good thing or a bad one.


End file.
